


Step brothers

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Cas gets bullied, Castiel has Anxiety, Dean and castiel are best friends, Dean will kill anyone that harms Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Incest, Kinda, M/M, No Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Step-Brothers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Dean and Castiel had been the closest of friends ever since they were really young, but when platonic feelings turn into something more, that presents enough problems as it is, but when Dean's Dad and Castiel's mum reveal their love for each other to their sons, it only gets worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clear a few things up, Sam isn't in this universe, but don't worry because I'll be writing a Wincest fic at some point, hopefully soon. John is abusive and Castiel's Mom is called Denise (Miss Novak) 
> 
> Also I apologise in advance if there is a lack of constant updates, I have a lot going on blah blah, but honestly I do but I will try to update as often as possible, and I am writing a Drarry fic at the same time, if there is anytime where I know I wont be able to for a while then I might consider looking for a co-writer. 
> 
> Disclaimer// Dean and Cas are in high school, meaning when the smut comes they are underage, but I will put a warning on the chapter.

Dean lay there peacefully, next to his best friend, thinking deeply of none other than how he wound up lucky enough to have such an intelligent, supportive person by his side at all times. He wanders through his thoughts, thinking of a few things the two have been through together nostalgically.Dean let out a fond sigh unknowingly, thinking back on the time someone called 'Micheal' called Castiel a "Dumb, ugly person" Dean got so mad he pushed him over, which back then, at the young age of four, was a pretty big deal. Castiel thanked Dean all day and stayed attached to his side, Cas dragged Dean home that night to sleepover at his house, he told his Mom about how brave Dean was and obsessed over the green eyed boys freckles. That night they fell asleep as Cas clung to Dean's arm saying "You're the bestest friend ever Deano!" Dean had an irremovable smile plastered to his face for days, until of course his Father came home, a drunken mess. 

Dean stopped thinking then, luckily snapped out of his thoughts by the the grumbling morning voice belonging to Cas. 

"Morning Dean. What time did you go to sleep last night?" Castiel asked in a caring tone, he's always worried about Dean, especially lately. Dean's never really slept to much, he's always had too much to think about but no time to do so during the day, Insomnia is a kind of torture, it is so because while the world is sound asleep, you're up all alone, mind buzzing with random thoughts of the Universe, now and again those harmful thoughts come to a stand still, your mind goes blank, all your senses become aware of the violent silence, and it is during that moment that you realise how alone you are. 

"Around three, I was just thinking" Dean informed him, blatantly lying, Cas yet again seeing right through the protective yet self destructive walls dean spent years building up.

"That's the problem Dean, you're always thinking, I await the day you stop being so hard on yourself" Castiel said, nothing else needed to be put into words, Dean knew he wasn't alone, not through anything, Castiel was always there, but Dean is to insecure to truly believe that. 

"Shh, you big sop, we have school, now go get ready."

 

The two walked out of Castiel's house, a direct bee line to the Impala, just like every morning, Dean nearly always slept at Cas' and on the days he didn't it was because his Dad was out of town getting drunk out of his mind somewhere, so the two would take the opportunity to have a scenery change, sometimes they would just drive, going wherever the road led them, and stay in the Impala all night, something they have been doing more often, with Dean's Father getting worse, Castiel's brother constantly down grading him, Cas' Mom working, with everything going on they sometimes needed a road trip to nowhere, just the two friends. 

The whole school were aware of the close bond between the two, so much in fact that nobody would dare speak harshly about Castiel, knowing that if they did so, they would have an angry Dean Winchester to deal with, and that would only ever end in blood, but the blood never belonged to Dean.

"Rolling Stones? Bon Jovi? Ac-" Castiel started but was cut off, he was in control of the music, something Dean only allowed himself and Castiel to do.

"AC/DC. It's that type of day, Cassie" They'd always had pretentious nicknames for each other, nobody quite understood how Castiel was always the exception, he was able to call Dean anything, even Deanie and Deano, anyone else and they would be in hospital. 

"Sure is... damn look at the weather." Kansas was in the middle of a storm, making Dean and Castiel smile widely, both knowing of the others thoughts. 

"ROAD TRIP!" They shouted enthusiastically in sync, causing them both to burst out in hysterics. It was Friday, which means they could up and leave as soon as the school hours ended, which meant two as their school finished earlier on Fridays, the teachers called it a reward but everyone knew it was because the head teacher was having an affair with the English teacher but needed to be home by five without looking suspicious. 

They pull up in their reserved parking space and Castiel skips happily out the car and around to the bonnet, Dean exits the car in a less excitable way, but nonetheless makes his way over to Castiel, the two rest on the bonnet watching as the delinquent kids, Raphael and Anna torment the newest editions to the school.

They share knowing looks before Cas leans into Dean. Cas has terrible anxiety, and school really tests it, but Dean's comfort and understanding nature always calmed him somehow. Dean pulled Cas In closer and gripped his side protectively. 

"It's okay Cas, you know Raphael wouldn't touch you with me around." And it's true, he wouldn't dare, but Cas knew he couldn't just rely on Dean to fix his problems, he was his own person and Dean had enough to deal with, Cas isn't a damsel, he's just shy and kind, which more often than not ends badly on his half. 

"I know, it's still off putting though." Cas states, luckily they share all the same lessons together, apart from Art, he didn't have Art today however. Dean does Gym when Cas has Art, it's unusual that their personalities don't act as an obstacle in the friendship. 

"C'mon we best get going, down wanna' be late to Maths, ugh can we ditch? Maths is the worst." Dean asks in a displeased tone. They both shared a strong hatred for math, Cas was a more literate person and Dean just hated every lesson forced onto him anyway. 

"Dean no. I hate Maths to, it doesn't make any sense but I've told you before, you need an education, I want a life for you, you cant keep yourself in Kansas with John forever, we need to get out of this town. There is more out there." Castiel reminded Dean, earning a nod and a "I know" from Dean. 

After a little more of Dean calming Cas they headed through the doors and straight to maths, a new seating arrangement was forced onto the class last week, Cas had to sit with Shay, who was constantly ridiculing Cas, luckily however, Dean was sat directly behind them, meaning Shay couldn't really do much, Shay might have the reputation of being a tease, and a bully at that, towards the shy introverted type, but he had a little remaining section of his brain that knew not to mess with someone Dean Winchester was close to.

About forty minutes later and half the class were asleep, Shay and his friends were laughing at something probably highly unhumorous, Dean was doodling on his hand and Cas was trying as hard as he possibly could to understand what the teacher was babbling intensely about when the school bell rang obnoxiously loud waking the few sleeping students and startling the ones whom remained conscious.

"See ya Looser" Shay scoffed while 'accidentally' misplacing Castiel's things on the floor before attempting to leave, however before he could Dean slid his right leg stealthily ahead of Shay causing the irritating fake blonde to fall face first on to the cold, dirty classroom floor. He picked himself up, cheeks flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Who the hell did that?" Shay asked in a threateningly tone.

Dean smirked egotistically at the fuming boy, before placing his arm around Castiel's shoulder and exiting the class.

"See ya Looser" Dean repeated his earlier words to him. 

"You didn't need to do that." Castiel informed Dean now that they had left the classroom.

"Damn, you're welcome Cas" Dean joked.

"I'm serious, I'm not four years old anymore, I can look after myself Dean, you are always there for me, and for that I'm thankful, but I'm also capable." Castiel admitted but was looking at the floor by the last word.

"Cas. I know you are, it's just that I love you, a lot, and I rarely say that to anyone, but you know I mean it, I couldn't live if anything happened to you, I just want to keep you safe is all." Dean smiled fondly while hugging Cas protectively. 

"Now are we done with this chick flick moment? We have a class to attend" Dean laughed.

The day went on normally from there, Cas jotting down more notes than necessary each lesson, Dean doing the opposite and not jotting down any, Shay making a few sly comments ending in Dean having an even more interesting reply.

Dean was in the drivers seat for the Impala waiting for his best friend to come, and so he did approximately thirty seconds later.

"It's a hit the road and keep going kinda night Dean." Cas confirmed Dean's thoughts while climbing into the passenger seat.

"Everything is in the boot. Cassie it's Friday, I knew what was coming." Dean winked. Most Friday's they just drive, go places they've never heard of, get away from the day to day reality and live in a dream for a night or so. They do it so often now that everything they need is in the trunk of the car, sleeping bags, food, a camping kettle, coffee, beer, spare clothes, money, matches, newspapers for fires, and of course Castiel's supply of marshmallow in the glove box. The Impala is completely stocked for nights like this.

Cas went through the music as always, knowing exactly what he was looking for, Elvis. Dean was into Rock, and Cas was into more relaxed and classical music, however over the years they had gathered each others music sense, they were completely, uncontrollably inseparable, and they loved it.


End file.
